The present invention relates to a differential gear assembly, in particular for a motor vehicle, according to the preamble of claim 1.
EP 1555460 A1 discloses a differential gear assembly of conventional design. In the differential gear assembly, the driving torque is transmitted from the gearwheel, driven by a pinion, to the differential case and from there via the driving pin and the planet gears to the output gears attached onto the output half-shafts. This requires a correspondingly stiff differential case, usually a cast construction. The differential case normally is provided with larger windows through which the planet gears and the output gears are being mounted. Also securement of the driven gearwheel, optionally a ring gear, is correspondingly complex and is to be configured torsionally rigid (for example, by welded or screw connections).